This invention relates to adhesive bandages comprising a surgical adhesive tape backing on which is an absorbent pad having a perforated film-type nonadherent wound release cover, and is more particularly concerned with such adhesive bandages in which the wound release cover is coated with a very thin layer of a high molecular weight polyethylene oxide to improve the hemostatic effect of such adhesive bandages when applied to minor cuts, abrasions and puncture wounds.
Adhesive bandages having a nonadherent wound release cover in the form of a perforated plastic film which are useful in the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,472 (Smith & Nephew Ltd.) and are well-known commercially available materials, e.g., from Johnson & Johnson as BAND-AID* Brand Adhesive Bandages (containing a non-stick cushion pad) in the form of sheer strips, patches, spots, plastic strips; from Colgate-Palmolive Co. (Kendall) as Curity CURAD* "Ouchless" Adhesive Bandages, and from American White Cross Laboratories, Inc. as STIK-TITE* elastic strips. Other useful perforated film type nonadherent wound release cover surfaces suitable for use in the present invention are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,245 (Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company) and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,298 (The Kendall Company). In all of these adhesive bandages, the wound release cover is very thin, usually less than 10 mils thick.
These known adhesive bandages, are commonly applied with slight pressure to minor cuts, abrasions and puncture wounds where they aid in stopping the bleeding, as well as in protecting the wound from contamination. While these adhesive bandages work reasonably well, it would be highly desirable if they could also have an improved hemostatic which could be obtained conveniently, inexpensively, and in a manner compatible with the various high-speed production tecniques and equipment commonly used to make such adhesive bandages on a commercial scale.